Two Lives
by Kiara
Summary: New chapter--it's actually an Author's Note. Please don't kill me...*smiles weakly*
1. Default Chapter

Taime Théa sat at her window, thinking wistfully of the north, where she had been born and raised. Beckoning with one finger, a thread of wind came and combed the knots out of her curly red hair. She stood up, straightening her long tunic. She wore nothing but the tunic, leather thongs in her hair, and her brass-rimmed spectacles. Here, in Tharios, everyone went barefoot. Taking her spectacles off briefly and rubbing her blue-gray eyes, she walked through the pavilion, feeling the pre-dawn winds whip around her. She had been given this pavilion in the Royal Palace for just that reason—Aure needed a lot of air to work with. There was a huge pool in the middle of the pavilion, since Nirvelli needed water. Of course, Aure and Vel were asleep, or at least, Taime hoped they were. They needed to be rested. Taime, or Tai as her students and friends called her, sat by the pool, dipping her feet in. The water was cool and reassuring. Tai had a lot to do that day—she needed to talk to Vel about streamers for Aricia's dances, talk to Aure about how to predict hurricanes, talk to Aricia about managing her dances, and teach Vel, Aure, and Aricia how to go into deep meditation for harder spells. Vel, Aure, and Aricia were her students. All were ambient mages, Vel with water magic, Aure with air magic, and Aricia with dance magic. Aricia was the Queen of Tharios, or acting Queen ever since her mother took sick, and Vel and Aure were orphaned sisters. Taime didn't mind teaching them—after she was abandoned by her teacher six years prior, she learned to fend for herself working as a weather-mage, which she was. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the approach of Aure.

"Tai?" Aure sat beside her semi-chubby teacher. "Is something wrong?" Taime sighed. "Look, Tai, it was six years ago. It's behind you—all of it. Whatever it was, everything is behind you. Your home is here now—we like that. We need you here, Tai, and we won't ever abandon you, I promise."

"You know we love you, Tai." Vel sat on Tai's other side. "You're our big sister, the mother we never had, but most importantly, you're our friend."

Tai sniffled, and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you. Now, let's see what you guys can do. Vel, you first—the streamers. I'll be easy on you for now—blue. You did them yesterday, right?" Vel nodded an affirmative to Tai's question. "Well, you should be able to do it now."

Vel thrust her hand over the pool, concentrating. A silver glow protruded from her hand, in Tai's vision, and lanced into the water. A column of water reached out to touch Vel's hand; she pulled it back. The water stretched, trying to reach it. Vel brought her hand down abruptly in a crescent, cutting into the base of the water column, cutting it neatly. The water lengthened, then coiled in Vel's now outstretched hand. Vel handed the coiled water to Tai, panting slightly.

"Does that work?" Vel asked, grinning. Tai looked over it, then nodded, beaming with pride.

"Aure, could you pass my papers?" She asked Aure. Aure nodded, and concentrated. Several papers floated towards Tai. Tai caught them quickly. "Thank you."

"You are improving, Aure. Thank you, Vel, I will take those." Vel, Aure, and Tai spun around. A graceful, queenly woman of about twenty-three stood in the doorway. She had long black hair that flowed down her back, and piercing blue-gray eyes that could seem to read your thoughts. She wore a long purple toga, with gold trim. Aure motioned, and the streamers flew gracefully to the woman. The woman sighed, and also sat by the pool.

"We're having visitors coming today—otherwise I'd wear a tunic, like you. I do not like having to act like a Queen—it annoys me." She said.

"Aricia, who are these visitors?" Vel asked the woman, Aricia.

"Some delegates from Winding Circle, in Emelan, looking for the mage Niklawen Goldeye and his student, Twisana Chandlew." Speaking in Tharian, she mispronounced the names, pronouncing the 'r's as 'w's, as was the accent in Tharios—Aricia was "Awicia" and "Aure" was "Auwe". 

"Trisana Chandler…" Tai trailed off. "They're looking for her? What're their names?"

"Lady Daja Kisubo, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Lord Briar Moss, and their students, Pasco Acalon and Evumeimei Dingzai. Also Dedicates Rosethorn, Lark, Frostpine, and Crane." Aricia recited.

"Crane? Why's Crane coming?" Tai murmured. When Vel, Aure, and Aricia stared at her, she sighed. "I didn't tell you about my past—I'm not going to now."

"You know the ways of the Winding Circle, don't you, Tai?" It was impossible to see Aricia's hidden motives.

"Possibly. Why?" Tai asked.

"We'd like you to help us. Your Imperial is much better than ours, and you have no accent, and you know their ways."

"No."

"Tai, what happened all those years ago?" Aure was talking now.

"Nothing happened," Tai growled.

"Tai, I ask you not as your student, or your queen, but as your friend." Aricia knelt beside Tai. "Please help me with this." Tai looked at Aricia, then sighed.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean you get to skip lessons, I fully expect you to continue working." Vel and Aure nodded fervently. Tai had been teaching them to read and write in Imperial, and now they were getting a chance to practice.

"Now, Aure, back to work…"


	2. Chapter Two

Tai, wearing her favorite northern-style gown, waited nervously for the delegates to arrive. She didn't look forward to seeing them. Six years…should she act like she didn't know them? Yes, perhaps that would be best. They still might know her…but no. She had changed so much, she wasn't recognizable.  
  
Why? Why did they desert me? Why?  
  
The stomping of horses and the arrival of a chariot brought her back to her senses. She stood tall, and waited for them to step out.  
  
First came a woman with sunstreaked brown hair and blue eyes. Sandry…Gods, it's been so long…Next was a Trader, obviously, with black skin, blacker hair, and even darker eyes. Daja…Two older women, one with brown hair and the other with black. Tai felt tears welling up in her eyes. Rosethorn…Lark…Gods, this is too horrible! A lull—two people, both younger, that she didn't know. A boy and a girl—one looked like a Summersea native, the other from Yanjing. Then another older man, tall and willowy—the tears returned. Crane. Then a big, burly black man—Frostpine. Tai knew exactly who was left, and she was not looking forward to it. Please, no, not…The last person came out. Though he had changed a lot, she still knew him. Almond-shaped, jade green eyes, dark hair, and strong muscles. Must've been that weeding, Briar… Tai thought numbly.  
  
"Hello, I am Lady Sandriline fa Toren, Heiress of Emelan. These are—"  
  
"I believe I know who they are—except the youngest there." Tai pointed at the two unfamiliar ones. Sandry smiled.  
  
"Pasco and Evvy—they're our students. Pasco's mine, he has dance magic. Evvy's Briar's, and she has stone magic." Sandry replied. Tai nodded.  
  
"I was sent here to be your guide. I am Taime Théa, teacher of Her Royal Highness, Queen Aricia Lalia Sanua of Tharios. Let me show you to your rooms." Tai turned quickly, and walked away. The stamping of feet told her that there were people following her. Good. That was good. They didn't recognize her. Even better.  
  
Evvy ran to catch up with Tai.  
  
"Are you a mage?" She asked. Tai nodded.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Ambient."  
  
"Really? What kind?"  
  
"Weather mage." Tai mumbled this time, on purpose. Redheaded, gray-eyed, twenty-year-old weather mage…the coincidence just might be noticeable. As long as Briar hadn't told Evvy…Gods, don't let them know—they'll think I'm a fool! At least they can't still read my thoughts, since I pulled my magic out of the Circle long ago… But Tai couldn't be sure she did. She was used to no one being there when she searched for magic other than her own in her. She had grown unaccustomed to having alien (or, perhaps, not- so-alien, just other than her own) magic in her.  
  
Evvy blinked.  
  
"Weather mage? You're a gray-eyed, redheaded, twenty-year-old weather mage?" Evvy stated. Crane overheard.  
  
"You're twenty years old? And a weather mage?" Tai looked at Crane, a feigned curious expression on her face.  
  
"Yes—why?" Innocence…this look is innocent, right? Right…yep, of course…  
  
"Well, one of the people we're looking for, Trisana Chandler, is a redheaded, gray-eyed, twenty-year-old weather mage." Crane looked Tai in the eye. "Have you ever met Trisana Chandler?" That was an easy one.  
  
"No…was she nice?" She hadn't met herself—technically, it's impossible. Crane sighed.  
  
"Yes. She was the best scribe—or student—I have ever had." Tai had to keep herself from staring. Did…did I just hear that?  
  
"Yes, we all miss Tris. Let's get on with it. Where are we staying? Are we far from you?" That was Rosethorn.  
  
"You're pavilion is right next to mine. Does that answer them both?" Tai replied. Rosethorn nodded. Then, with a small smile…  
  
"Is there a well anywhere? And rope? Empty threats don't inspire work." Tai hid a smile. Nodding, she replied,  
  
"Yes, there is. There should be one right in the middle of your pavilion." Uh-oh. Rosethorn smiling evilly.  
  
"Good."  
  
Not good.  
  
Very, very not good. 


End file.
